


Cool Kids

by FlawlessStylinson



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically, Bully Louis, Harry Styles is Marcel, Hybrid Harry, M/M, Stuff happens, Vampire Zayn, Werewolf Liam, Wizard Niall, and while dying of boredom, and while eating, best song ever, larry - Freeform, my stupidity took over, whatever, written while in bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawlessStylinson/pseuds/FlawlessStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has the best hearing in the entire world. But his eyesight is the worst. So is his taste in fashion.</p><p>          Louis is good at footie. He likes tattoos and rock music. He's one of the people in school who doesn't have a tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> In this world, hybrids, vampires, werewolves, and wizards are normal. Normal people just aren't as cool anymore.

_"We've_ _got_ _a_ _new_ _student_ _today,_ _kids_ _!_ _"_ _Mrs._ _Stormberry_ _announced,_ _smiling_ _wide_ _at_ _the_ _tiny_ _curly_ _haired_ _kid_ _next_ _to_ _her._ _He_ _waved_ _shyly_ , _dimples_ _showing_ _even_ _with_ _the_ _small_ _close_ _mouthed_ _smile_ _he_ _gave._

 _"Introduce_ _yourself!"_ _Mrs._ _Stormberry_ _urged._ _The_ _tiny_ _kid_ _blushed._

 _"Hello._ _My_ _name_ _is_ _Harry_ _Edward_ _Styles:_ _Hybrid_ _1,826."_ _The_ _class_ _smiled_ _back_ _as_ _he_ _sat_ _down_ _at_ _his_ _new_ _desk,_ _trying_ _to_ _befriend_ _him._

 _All_ _but_ _Louis_ _William_ _Tomlinson:_ _Human_ _1,431._

 

     He ran back onto the field presenting the found football. Derek Mason Smith: Werewolf 1,645, darted by, grabbing the football and taking it to the coach.

     "Found it, coach!" The team cheered and the coach patted Derek on the back, eyes smiling with pride. Louis sulked, staring at his now empty hand.

     Stupid fucking werewolf.

     The whistle blew and he got back into position, determined to make a goal and accidentally-on-purpose smash the football into Derek's and every other non-human's face on the field.

     His shirt was soaked by the end of practice, and so was his face; dripping with sweat. He'd done well.

     "Great job out there today, Tomlinson. Keep it up." The coach smiled down at him and squeezed Louis' shoulder. It didn't hurt anymore. Louis was strong now. Strong and human. Unlike the werewolves, who took pride in the muscles that've been there since they were born. He headed to the locker room, wringing out his jersey over the sink and washing it. Finished, he turned around and ended up nose to chest with Derek. He looked up.

     "Still haven't grown since kindergarten, I see?" Derek laughed, looking down at Louis.

     "Ugly thing, too. I understand why you're 1,431 and I'm 1,645. Nobody likes the humans as much any more. Normal is boring." Derek laughed again and spun around, walking away.

     "Oh, and thanks for finding the ball today. Guess it's your speciality," He said as he pushed the back door open.

     "You know, ball-finding. Cause you're gay." Derek stepped back in.

     "Yeah. I get it." Louis rolled his eyes as Derek finally shut the door and went away.

     Louis stuffed his things into his duffel bag, throwing it over his back. He made his way to the parking lot. As he walked, he spotted Hybrid 1,826 exiting the building. Louis smirked. Harry walked with his shoulders slumped, head sagging and wearing clothes that belonged to his grandpa. He was cool up 'till 3rd grade, when his daddy divorced them and they lost money. Harry literally borrowed clothes from his grandma and they couldn't pay for new contacts anymore. He wore his grandpa's old glasses as well, the huge frames taking over almost half his face. Even when they got their money back, he never changed his clothes. Nobody liked him now, even if he was half kitten.

     Louis power walks and catches up to Harry, walking beside him.

     "How was your day, curly?" Louis asked, scratching behind Harry's ears. Harry began to purr but stopped abruptly.

     "Okay," He whispered. Louis nodded.

     "Yeah? Is it now?" He roughly pulled on Harry's tail, Harry's eyes almost popping out of his head and yelping.

     "Piece of shit." Louis went on, slapping Harry's face and pushing him up against a tree.

     "Too bad you're too big to climb up to safety like the others." Louis laughed, throwing a punch at Harry's ribs. Harry let out a loud "Meoww!" As Louis continued beating him.

     When satisfied with the marks he left, Louis walked away to his car.

     "Too bad you're human. I used to think you were lucky. You have a bigger heart and a bigger brain than the rest of us. Didn't know you didn't have one at all." Harry called as Louis walked away. Louis froze, clenching his fists. He looked down at the sidewalk and dared to look back at Harry. Their eyes locked for a mere 10 seconds before Louis rushed into his car and went home.

 

       --------------      ---------------  

     

     Louis set his tray down next to Zayn Javvad Malik: Vampire 1,749. They'd been best friends since grade 1, when Zayn had been transferred into Louis' class and sat next to him. Zayn was one of the cool kids, but spent his lunch with Louis anyways. It was the only time they saw each other.

     "Louis!" Zayn hissed as he grabbed his hand, running a hand over his bruised, cut knuckles.

     "Again? What'd you do this time?" Zayn shook his head, setting Louis' hand back down gently.

     "Punched Hybrid number 1,826 is what I did." Louis murmured, biting into his sandwich.

     Zayn wiped the blood from his mouth with a napkin, swallowing back another bite of his deer head meal.

     "Why the hell did you do that?!" Zayn hissed again.

     Louis rolled his eyes.

     "Stop hissing at me, stupid serpent."

     Zayn laughed.

     "Oo-de-lally, Robin Hood." He paused. "Don't change the subject." Louis rolled his eyes again.

     "He was getting on my nerves." Louis stated, as if it were obvious.

     "Yeah, that explains the sick black eye. But I see him every day in 2nd period, all he does is stare at the ground," Zayn said, flicking Louis' forehead. Louis flicked back.

     "He's so damn pretty, Zayn. Even with those hideous clothes on, he's so perfect. And tall. I hate it." Zayn laughs.

     "You can't even see his face with those glasses though."

     Louis groans.

     "Well, I can!"

     "But it's the fact that he's handsome _and_ hybrid that bothers you, right?" Louis sighs. Why does Zayn have to know everything about him?

     "Matter of fact, it does. You bother me, too." Louis flicks Zayn's ear. Zayn hisses.

     "But you haven't had a crush on me since the first day of kindergarten! Harry's your Wendyyy!" Zayn teases, running a hand through Louis' hair.

     "Oh, fuck off. And I thought I was Robin Hood?"

     Zayn shrugs.

     "Same thing. What matters is that I'm Little John." Louis laughs and flicks Zayn in the face. They have a flick war until the bell rings and they're dismissed.

 

 

     Louis stared at the new kid, Niall James Horan: Wizard 1,698. It reminded Louis of how much he hates numbers. Numbers represented how much that type of person is loved. Hybrids first, Vampires second, Wizards third, Werewolves fourth, and Humans always last. Last year there had been a loss of food for the Vampires because they were first that year, and Wizards were second to last. There wasn't enough Wizards to make the food appear fast enough. Louis thought maybe Humans would go back to first after that incident, but he shouldn't have been surprised when they stayed last.

     He continued to stare as Niall walked past him and sat down in the empty seat next to Harry.

     "Hi, what's your name?" He heard Niall ask Harry. Louis leaned back quickly and said the first thing that came to mind.

     "His name is Marcel Buggington. Hybrid 1,826. Half booger." Louis snapped. He didn't say it as quiet as he thought he did, for the entire class laughed. The teacher sent Louis to the principal's office.

     Louis sulked, standing up. He couldn't believe it though, when vampires and werewolves and wizards and other hybrids high fived him on the way out. Louis thought what he said was stupid but he'd forgotten that everybody else's brains was smaller than his.

         

     That was the day when Louis William Tomlinson: Human 1,431 became cool and Harry Edward Styles: Hybrid 1,826, also forgotten cool kid, became known as Marcel.


	2. Sunglasses

          Louis walked down the hallway, a confident look placed on his face and a sway in his hips. He'd always walked liked that, actually. It was just that this time, people noticed it. Noticed how nice his bum was. Noticed the curve of his back. Noticed the tattoos littering his skin. Noticed his soft hair and blue, blue eyes. Noticed how _cool_ he is.

          Louis stopped at his locker, sticking his heavy books inside and now carrying nothing but a pencil. His locker neighbor, Thomas Worthington: Wizard 1,581 approached him.

          "Hey Louis!" Louis smiled back, starting to walk to his next class.

          "Wait, I just feel like there's something missing. You're so cool, and have tattoos and everything and you create the punk rock bad boy image. But there's one thing missing. Can't quite place it." Louis peered curiously at Tom, looking him up and down.

          "Well, if I figure it out, I'll let you know." He says and walks away.

 

          "Sunglasses, obviously." Zayn immediately answers at lunch when Louis tells him what Tom had said. Louis shook his head in disgust as Zayn bit into the carcass he was holding, a fang poking at an eyeball.

          "No way. Everybody needs to see my eyes. They love my eyes." Louis shook his head again. Zayn shrugged, a bit of blood running down his chin. Louis gagged.

          "Just outside. On a sunny day. Or if you're in need of a nap in class, sunglasses will come in handy." Zayn said, biting into the butt of the raccoon he held and then taking a sip of his human blood drink. Louis was glad the wizards made it, and not that the drink was from an actual killed person.

          "Who says?" Louis glared at Zayn as he chugged the drink. Zayn sighed at the delicious taste.

          "It's the rules." He answered simply.

          "Rules?" Louis thought that being one of the cool kids was just about having fun and being popular and doing whatever you wanted and not being judged cause everything a cool kid does is automatically cool.

          "Yeah. Like, since you got cool from making Hybrid 1,826 known as Marcel, you have to bully him and beat him up on a regular basis. Otherwise you'll slowly fade back to a regular. And wear shades as often as possible. You've got everything else down already, well, for your type of cool. The bad cool kid: smokes, lots of tattoos, skips classes, curses, listens to rock music on full blast, etc. Oh, and good looks. Almost forgot about that one." Zayn laughs as Louis reaches out and flicks his forehead. He pops his final bite of raccoon into his mouth and wipes his mouth off on a napkin, the napkin turning red with blood.

          "How come you're eating so...gross today? It's like you couldn't wait to get away from me." Louis grimaced as Zayn tips the final drop of his drink into his mouth.

          "I love you, Louis. I really do. But I love Liam too. Just as much. We're meeting in the restrooms in..." Zayn checks the time. "Right now. See you later, Lou." He leans down and places a kiss upon Louis' cheek, leaving a stain of red. Louis groans and grumbles, slumping in his seat.

          Stupid rules.

\----------------------------------

          "Tomlinson?" Louis could hear the teacher saying his name as he did role call. Louis walked into the class, feeling all eyes on him as he sat down at his seat. "Tomlinson. You're late." Louis shrugs, the fact not bothering him. The teacher glares as he marks something on his clip board and starts class.

          Louis leans back in his chair, looking at Ha- _Marcel_ who is sat behind him.

     "How are you, Marcel?" Louis smirks, grabbing his pencil and doodling on Marcel's paper. Marcel fidgets, looking down at his paper and up at Louis and back down again.

          "Okay," Marcel whispers, staring as Louis' hand dragged the pencil across his paper.

          "Please stop," Marcel whispered, grabbing his glasses and wiping the fog away. He was sweating. Louis smiled up at Marcel, handing him back his pencil.

          "Good luck erasing that." Louis laughed as he went back to his desk and away from Marcel. Marcel stared with wide eyes at his paper, the drawing of him fucking the teacher taunting him. He scrubbed at his paper with the eraser, the eraser coming off from the pressure and ripping the paper. Marcel whimpered, a small sob escaping his lips. The drawing wouldn't go away.

          The teacher paused the video that was playing and looked towards the source of the sound. "Marcel? Are you okay?" The teacher asked. The students snickered at the name. Even the teachers believed his name was Marcel now. Marcel nodded his head, his curls bouncing and glasses slipping. The teacher stood and made his way to Marcel's desk. Marcel whimpered again, grabbing his paper and hiding it under the desk. "Marcel. Give me the paper." He shook his head, so close to tears. Louis laughed.

          The teacher glared at Louis and grabbed Marcel's hands, seizing the paper. His eyes widened at the drawing, then looked back down at Marcel. "To the principal's office. You're disgusting." The teacher spat, crumbling the paper and throwing it away. Marcel looked up with scared, sad eyes. "Now!" The teacher shouted and Marcel scurried out of the room.

 

 

          Science, in Louis' opinion was the worst. It was so _boring_ and required more thinking and a good memory. He didn't care whether or not humans evolved from monkeys or if the big bang theory was real. He was just happy that he was here now, a cool kid. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

          "Do you happen to know where Harry is?" Niall asked.

          "Fucking the principal, for sure," Louis said, a few laughs coming from around the room. Niall furrowed his brows, staring at Louis.

          "Son of a-" Niall started before grabbing Louis by the collar and throwing a punch. Louis tore away from his grip, hearing voices coming from all directions, students begging for a fight, girls whining for them to stop, and the teacher waking up from his nap, yelling at the two. He threw his fist back at Niall's face, the blood almost immediately spilling from his nose. Niall wiped away the blood and charged for Louis, the two landing in a pile of limbs on the floor.

          "Stop it right now!" The teacher bellowed, waving a finger at the pair. Niall thrashed as he floated into the air, Louis practically throwing daggers at him with his eyes. The door opened and Niall was pushed out.

          "Tomlinson! Don't think you're getting away with your part. You receive your punishment tomorrow." The teacher stated, placing his hands back into his gloves.

\---------------------------------------

          After practice, Louis searched for Niall and Marcel. He spotted the couple sitting on the grass by a tree, talking. Louis walked towards them.

          "Fuckers!" He yelled, the two looking up and scrambling to get up. "You got Marshall to use his magic on me! He never uses magic on anybody! He's a peaceful person!" Louis continued to yell, throwing pine cones at Niall and knocking Marcel's glasses off.

          "Fuck you, Harry!" Louis yelled, stepping on his glasses and crushing them.

          "No!" Harry yelped, running towards the pile of shards. There were tears running down his face now, as he picked at the broken glasses. Louis froze, realizing what he had just done.

          "Shit- I- I'm sorry." Louis bent down, reaching a hand out to Harry. He flinched away and Niall stepped up, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist.

          "Get the fuck away, Louis!" Niall pushed Harry behind him and stared at Louis. Louis stared back.

          "I'll see you tomorrow, _Marcel_. Niall." Louis spat, walking away to his car.

\---------------------------------

          Louis arrived the next day at school, stepping out of his car with his shades on.

          "Louis! Nice shades!" Tom greeted him. Louis smiled, pulling them off once he entered the building and stuffing them in his pocket. He stuffed his books into his locker and slammed it shut, turning around ready to be attacked by hellos and compliments. Instead, it was silent. He looked down the hall, where Marcel walked to his locker quietly, the toes of his shoes tapping. He wasn't wearing his glasses. He looked...cool.

          Louis could see his beautiful green eyes more clearly then ever before. Louis walked beside Marcel, wrapping an arm around him.

          "Nice face you got there." Louis whispered into his ear. Marcel tensed at the words, feeling Louis' breath hit the side of his face and smelling of mint.

          "Did you get contacts?" Louis asked, looking into his emerald eyes. Marcel nodded.

          "Had to."

          Louis smiled, "You look better." Marcel tripped over his own feet as he reached his locker, Louis keeping a firm grip on his waist. Niall walked up, looking Louis up and down curiously.

          "What's going on?" He asked, placing a hand on Marcel's shoulder. Marcel looked at him and looked back at his locker, shutting it carefully.

          They headed to their first class together, Louis walking with him. Niall left them, his class being on the other side of the school. Louis pushed Marcel into the restroom.

          "What do you want?" Marcel whimpered, tail falling limp between his legs with fright. Louis kissed up his neck and up to his ear.

          "I'm gonna make you a cool kid, Harry Styles." He whispered, then backed away, leaving the restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be stupid, by the way. I'm making fun. Besides, they all mostly have tinier brains.
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated! :)


	3. ISS

 

     "What is that?"

     Louis dropped the bottle, gasping. His heart beat quickened but slowed down again when he turned to see Zayn. He sighed.

     "What is what?"

     "That."

     Louis stared at Zayn, bottle behind his back.

     "What?"

     Zayn squinted at Louis, going to walk around his back. Louis spun around every time Zayn tried to grab at the bottle, his foot kicking out to kick Zayn in the shin.

     "For fuck's sake, Louis!" Zayn exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air and rolling his eyes. He looked skeptically at Louis for a bit before hissing.

     "Don't hiss at me!" Louis exclaimed, placing a hand on his hip and the other poking Zayn in the face. This brought the bottle in his hand straight to Zayn's face and before Louis could realise he'd been tricked, Zayn was snatching the bottle and locking himself in the boys locker room.

     "Zayn! It isn't what you think! Zaynnn!" Louis pounded on the door with his fist, exasperated. He heard shuffling then the click of the lock being lifted.

     "What the hell do you plan on doing with piss?" Zayn raised an eyebrow, handing the bottle back.

     "It's piss with ink."

     "Oh yeah, big difference. It answers all my questions." Zayn scoffs, still staring down at Louis. Louis rolls his eyes and places the bottle back inside his jacket pocket.

     "I have something to do."

     "Like what? What kind of project involves piss with ink?"

     "A clothes ruining project, that's what!" Louis gives up, throwing his hands into the air and running them through his hair.

     "Huh?" Zayn asks, face no longer angry but now just very confused.

     "Science."

     With that, Zayn shrugs and goes back into the locker room to wait for his daily morning meeting with Liam.

 

\-------

 

     "Harry!" Louis yells as he runs down the hallway. There's a few people who murmur _"I_ _t's Marcel, wasn't he the one who made him Marcel?_ _"_ or _"I thought that was his real name, what the hell?"_

     Louis ignores them as he catches up with Harry, grabbing him by the arm and placing a kiss on his cheek. Harry lets out a startled sound, green eyes going wide and pressing himself against the wall.

     "How many sweater vests do you have?" Louis shakes his head, backing away when the rough material brushes against his arm.

     "Just the one. I wash it everyday," Harry stutters, hitting his hand against the wall clumsily and blushing. Louis smiles and grabs his hand, tracing small circles on his palm.

     "What the hell are you doing?" Louis sighs and lets go of Harry. Placing his hands on his hips and spinning around, he comes face to face with Niall.

     "Just talking to Marcel here. What the hell are _you_ doing?" Louis looked Niall up and down, criticising his outfit.

     "It's for a project," Niall says awkwardly, tugging on his poncho. Louis nods slowly and smirks.

     "Whatever you say, Ugly Betty," Louis replies and turns back around to face Harry. Niall grabs his wrist forcibly, pulling Louis back away from where Harry is still standing terrified against the wall.

     "I mean why the hell are you talking to him? Why are you suddenly treating him like he's your boyfriend?" Niall spits. Louis pulls his wrist out of his grip and narrows his eyes at Niall. He doesn't have an answer like he thought he would, so he just stares.

     "He loses his glasses and you see his pretty eyes and suddenly you're in love? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Niall steps in front of Harry, crossing his arms as if he were a body guard. Louis laughs.

     "I'm treating him like he's my boyfriend because he is." Louis spits. He struggles to hold in his laughs when he sees the look Niall gives.

     "What? Your baby didn't tell you? Guess he didn't want to hurt your feelings." Louis shoves at Niall's chest. Niall trips a little, but balances himself and runs at Louis. They collide with a loud crash and fall on the ground. Once again they're surrounded by cheers and chants. Soon enough there's a teacher breaking through the crowd and splitting them apart.

     "You're a fucking liar! I'll fucking kill you! I'll kill you!" Niall screams as he thrashes around in the arms of a teacher. Louis himself is held down but stays still and calm.

      "And you're a fucking coward. You wouldn't kill me," Louis states and Niall falls silent.

     "You wouldn't even be able to kill yourself even if you kept living with the pain of the truth that I stole the love of your life." Louis smirks. The teacher holding him back gives a tight squeeze where his hand is grabbing Louis by the neck and Louis just keeps smiling. When Niall is taken away the teacher holding down Louis loosens his hold. Louis takes the opportunity to run to where Harry is still stood. He takes his hand and kisses it, the touch of soft skin sending tingles down his spine.

     "Oh, and Marcel?" Louis smiles, looking up at Harry from where he's practically bowing, "Don't bother washing it today."

     And he empties the bottle on Harry's shirt.

 

\----------

 

     It's really no surprise to Louis when he gets a five day suspension. What's a surprise is that he isn't really kicked out of school.

     "What the hell? That isn't suspension!" Louis exclaims and Niall rolls his eyes. They sit next to each other on uncomfortable wooden chairs. The principal simply glares at Louis for his language but says nothing of it.

     "It's called in school suspension, Mr.Tomlinson. Which you'll earn two more days of if you don't stop with the inappropriate language." Louis rolls his eyes at the principal. He glares when he he hears Niall scoff beside him.

     "So you're expecting me to be stuck in a room with a guy I hate—which, by the way, is the whole reason I'm in trouble—for 5 days and not get into a fight with him again?"

     The principal nods—Louis never learned his name and never cared to—and Louis can feel his insides crumbling.

     What a time to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write this for a while now. When Cool Kids by Echosmith came on the radio yesterday it reminded me how much I wanted to. So, title dedicated to that song. Would've been Cool Kids anyway, but.  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated! :)


End file.
